


Steve's birthday blow job

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers! And America!Pretty much Steve's two loves, Bucky and (Y/n), give him a good birthday.





	Steve's birthday blow job

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: What can I write for Steve’s birthday?
> 
> A/n- Like, seriously, I realized that I should do something for Steve’s birthday last night, and couldn’t think of anything! I woke up this morning and this idea formed… And now I bring it to you. My first foray into not only threesomes, but polyamory and m/m sexual interactions as well! Sorry for all the errors… Like I said, wrote this in like, a couple of hours and had to edit while food was cooking. Also, I wrote it yesterday (July 4th) but it didn't post, so I have to do it now...
> 
> Warnings: Smut, swearing, bi male sex, two guys and a girl, no protection (wrap it before you tap it!)
> 
> Words: 2337

Bucky looked up at Steve from between his thighs where he’d just finished spreading some whipped cream. 

He stood with a smirk and turned to look over his shoulder as he stepped away. “Got your treat all ready, (Y/n),” he told her. 

Steve’s breath hissed out through his teeth as she stepped so he could see her, and she walked to him, wearing nothing but a pair of high heels and her American flag panties. She got to her knees between his thighs as Bucky sat beside him on the bed.

(Y/n) leaned forward and started licking the whipped cream from his stiff cock. Bucky and Steve watched her for a few moments, until the whipped cream was gone, and she started to suck him into her mouth to clean him off, then Bucky directed Steve’s jaw toward him and started kissing him. 

Steve moaned against Bucky’s lips as (Y/n) fully sucked him into her mouth and really began the blow job. She took what she could in her mouth, and let enough drool slip down to lubricate the rest for her hand, only it wasn’t her hand that Steve felt wrap around him, it was Bucky’s. Steve pulled back from the kiss and looked down to see that, indeed, between his spread thighs, Bucky’s hand was stroking his shaft as (Y/n) sucked and focused on what could fit in her mouth. 

The feel of it; two different paces, a rough hand and a velvet soft mouth, the two people he loved more than anything, watching every move they made on him…

All of that combined together and made for a quick release, and Steve moaned loudly as he came, Bucky continuing to stroke him through it as (Y/n) swallowed him down. The last spurt of cum left him and he gasped, then sighed in contentment. 

Bucky helped shift him onto the bed and he and (Y/n) each took a side, cuddling him into a satiated Steve sandwich after she kicked off her shoes. 

“Happy birthday, Punk” Bucky told him as he kissed his temple and (Y/n) kissed his jaw. 

“Happy birthday, Steve,” (Y/n) told him as they cuddled against him again on either side. 

Steve could feel Bucky’s hard on pressing against his hip, and he’d be willing to bet that (Y/n) was wet. “What about you two?” He asked. 

“It’s your birthday, Steve,” (Y/n) told him. 

“Yeah, Punk, it’s all about you today,” Bucky answered. 

Steve was quiet for a moment, then said, “you guys do it. Go ahead." 

"No, Steve, it’s _your_ birthday-” (Y/n) started. 

“Yeah, it’s _my_ birthday, and _I_ wanna watch Bucky fucking your cute little pussy until you scream for us, doll,” he said with a lustful grin.

Bucky chuckled and pulled away from Steve’s side. “You heard him, doll. We have to let him have his way _one_ day a year,” he teased as he tossed off his shirt.

Steve changed positions on the bed so that (Y/n) could lay between his thighs, the small of her back over his spent cock, and he could kiss her and fondle her breasts as Bucky worked between her thighs. 

Bucky pushed his pants off and crawled up the bed towards the two. “Is our girl wet, Stevie?” He asked with a wolfish grin. 

Steve’s grin matched his as he reached down and slid his hand under the band of her panties to rub over her. “Oh yeah, Buck. You’re _definitely_ good to go.” 

Bucky chuckled as he tugged at the band of her panties. “Did you get all turned on giving our boy his birthday blowjob?” 

(Y/n) smiled mysteriously and bit her lip, enjoying the feel of Steve behind her, his hand petting over her pussy as Bucky gave her that look that promised a good time was ahead. 

“Why don’t you lower the flag and see for yourself,” Steve told him. He watched her panties as they slid down her thighs, over her calves, and then were tossed disrespectfully from the bed. “Spread ‘em, Babydoll, so he can see,” he murmured in her ear, and used the fingers already on her to spread her pussy so Bucky got the best view of just how wet she was. 

Bucky let out a growl of desire, his heated eyes trailing over the two as he moved forward, adjusting (Y/n)’s hips as Steve held her open for him as he slid in. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned as he settled himself fully inside her. “You weren’t kidding, Stevie.” 

Bucky started moving, sliding in and out of (Y/n) as Steve held her breasts and played with her nipples. 

(Y/n) gasped and panted, turning her head to kiss Steve as they both worked on her responsive body. The feel of Bucky inside her was great even on its own, and she loved when Steve played with her breasts; he was always so attentive to detail, brushing his thumbs over them at just the right time, then tugging from the areolas when she needed more, and just the tips when she needed focused sensation, not to mention that Steve was a great kisser, and all of those things together when they were like this- it was earth shaking. 

(Y/n)’s lips fell from Steve’s as she gasped for air, her eyes squeezing tight, and he pinched hard at her nipples, tugging them as though he were doing the physical equivalent of yelling at them to _pay attention_. Bucky kept thrusting, holding her hips just right so he hit her soft spot every time, and after only a couple more thrusts, she came, her pussy shuddering around Bucky as her hips bucked up against him. 

“That’s it, Babydoll, come for us,” Steve murmured in her ear as the two ate up her cries of completion. “Sound so good, Babydoll. Look at Buck, he’s loving it, too,” he told her in a husky voice as he met the other man’s gaze. He was getting hard again, and he was excited to get more time with his loved ones. “Mmm, doll, can you feel me getting stiff against your back?” She nodded in reply, her half lidded eyes looking into his as Bucky kept fucking into her and he kept toying with her nipples. “When Bucky’s done, I’m going to use his cum as lube and fuck you until you can’t come anymore.” 

God, the imagery that brought up was potent, sending (Y/n) over the edge again, which was Bucky’s undoing, as well, and his hips pistoned him into her as shot after shot of his cum spurted into her as he gasped and moaned. 

Bucky leaned down over her and kissed her, only pulling back for breath. 

“My turn,” Steve told him as he leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. 

Bucky smiled back at him and pulled away, laying back and helping (Y/n) get situated between his thighs as Steve got in position between hers. He kissed along her neck, giving gentle nips that set her on fire as Steve held her hips and pushed into her swollen pussy. 

Having sex like this, with Steve inside her and Bucky’s hands on her breasts was different, but still wonderful. Bucky liked to massage and squeeze her breasts, spreading the feeling throughout them and make her whole body tingle, rolling and tweaking her nipples to keep their attention as his hands would travel, and Steve liked to take long, slow strokes into her that set her body on fire as he so slowly teased them toward orgasm. 

Really, they complimented each other in the best ways; Steve rough and focused on her breast and nipples as Bucky fucked her hard and fast to an explosive orgasm, Bucky slow and precise with his play as Steve languidly pushed and pulled, making an orgasm that washed through her whole body like the waves of the ocean.

Bucky’s hands slid over her body, trailing down and up, spreading the awareness along her skin. He put one hand to work slowly stroking over her clit and the other stroking and kneading her breast. “Look up, Dollface,” he murmured to her, “look up and see how Stevie’s looking at you. You two are so sexy…” 

(Y/n) did, her blood pulsing through her body in the rhythm of this love making. Steve’s gaze was hot and dark, his love and desire showing there. She reached up and pulled him down to kiss her, slow and soft as he filled her over and over, sliding through Bucky’s cum. She pulled back and caught her breath for a moment before she looked up and caught Bucky’s lips with her own, this kiss deep and bold. 

Bucky pulled back and groaned needily, his eyes still closed. “Oh, Dollface,” he murmured huskily in her ear, “when Stevie cums in you, all of our juices are going to be there together…” 

(Y/n) moaned at the thought, feeling Bucky’s hands get a little more determined as he got turned on by the idea, and the orgasm that Steve had been growing broke, washing over her and flooding her with pleasure. She cried out and arched, Steve still gliding in and out of her slick hole while Bucky’s hand sped up on her clit, his other hand squeezing her breast. It was so good it quickly escalated into another orgasm, that clenched around Steve and held him tight, sucking him back in with every pulse around him. 

Steve dropped his head to her shoulder and a long, guttural groan left him as his hips jerked against hers, pushing his cum deep into her and mixing it with Bucky’s. 

(Y/n) gasped as she recovered, kissing Steve back when he pressed his lips to hers, and Bucky when he demanded her lips next. 

When Steve pulled out of her, Bucky laid her down and turned over so that as he moved down her body, he could kiss as he went, his again stiffened cock dragging down her as he went. 

Steve sat back and watched as Bucky settled himself between (Y/n) thighs again, this time with his arms around her hips and his face buried in her pussy. He could feel himself getting stiff again as he watched Bucky licking over (Y/n), toying with her clit and licking over where their cum was leaking out of her. He teased his tongue over her opening, pressing it in and making her cry out as he probed at the sensitive hole, one hand reaching down and spreading her with his first and third fingers and stroking her clit with the second. Steve was feeling desire build again at the sight and noises she was making, and moved to her side, tugging at her nipples again, making her quickly come again. 

Bucky ate her through it until she came again, the contractions of her pussy pushing their combined essence and making it dribble onto his tongue. He pulled back and kissed Steve, their tongues tangling and spreading their mixed juices between them, each taking turns kissing (Y/n). 

(Y/n) smiled up at them, wrapping a hand around each of them. “I see you boys are excited again.” Matching grins met her as she bit her lip. “It’s Steve’s birthday, why don’t we make a Steve sandwich?” She asked, looking from one to the other. 

Bucky’s grin grew and he looked over at Steve. “Good idea, Dollface.” 

(Y/n) laid at the edge of the bed far enough on that Steve could kneel on the edge with Bucky standing behind him. Steve pushed into (Y/n) on all fours, her legs wrapped around his hips as Bucky rubbed the lube over and into his ass, readying him to take his whole cock. 

Bucky pushed in and (Y/n) could feel it, not just in the motion, but in how Steve’s cock throbbed and twitched because of it. 

Steve and Bucky synchronized their thrusts, pushing into each other, moving together again and again as the feeling built in all three. 

(Y/n) looked up to see her both of boys over her, happiness swelling in her heart as they all moved together. The pleasure that Steve was feeling must have been overwhelming, because she could see the way his face twisted and twitched in need. “Bucky, fuck him faster, he’s right there,” she called up. 

Bucky hit into Steve harder, taking over his thrusts and making his cock push into (Y/n) at his pace, and the feeling of Steve’s cock fucking into her like Bucky put her right at the edge. “Steve- Bucky-” she panted, “oh god- Steve, come for us,” she moaned. 

Steve looked down at her, one hand gripping hers as his head bowed and he came with a loud cry, his hips jerking against her as he filled her again, the feeling of him throbbing and pushing in pushed (Y/n) over, her orgasmic cry joining his.

Steve’s ass clenched as he came, gripping tight and making Bucky blow, too, his groan joining theirs as they all reached the peak together. He collapsed forward, one arm around Steve, one hand gripping (Y/n)’s other hand. 

(Y/n) looked up at them as she panted, one hand holding Steve’s, one hand holding Bucky’s, seeing the wiped out and pleasure sated expressions on their faces, Bucky cuddled over Steve’s back holding him close, and her, too, the best he could, Steve laying over her, holding her close as he relished their three way embrace. 

She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. “Happy birthday, Steve,” she murmured. 

“Yeah, happy birthday, Punk,” Bucky chimed in, giving him a squeeze. 

Steve smiled and hummed happily. 

“Damn it!” (Y/n) suddenly exclaimed. “Bucky! We should have made him sing the _Star Spangled Banner_ while he was in the sandwich!” 

Bucky started laughing against Steve’s back. “Always next time, Dollface. Give it a few hours.” 


End file.
